Carnis Succulent
by Ladtheove
Summary: Déjame ser esos labios, déjame morirme entre tus manos. Nunca experimentaras un placer tan intenso. (Draco íncubo)


**Nota:** Siempre había querido escribir un fic con Draco como íncubo. Pero nunca había conseguido las ganas para hacerlo, hasta que hace un par de meses se me cruzó el cable. Y de repente, ¡paf! Esto se escribió solo en una tarde. XD Un clásico que me encanta, y al que he querido de mi pequeño giro personal.

Seguramente le de continuación. No se que me pasa con esta historia que me arden los dedos por escribir. XD (pero soy consciente de que tengo otros fics antes… snif ^^°)

A, el escenario inicial de Draco en un callejón de caza, y el que su primera presa fuera un administrativo, así como tener problemas con los recuerdos (no el mismo tipo pero haberlos hailos) son conceptos inspirados por otro fic sobre Draco como prostituto que leí años atrás, y cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero lo buscaré para darle su debido crédito.

 **CARNIS SUCCULENT**

 **Capítulo 1- Del amor y otras meditaciones**

(Draco Malfoy; del amor y otras meditaciones)

El amor es un acto de egoísmo. Una cosa aborrecible. Amar no es màs que una excusa para pretender poseer a otra persona, ahogarla, destruir su misma esencia; lo que se amaba en primera instancia.

Es un acto de exterminio, puro y duro.

Y enamorarse algo parecido al asesinato. Amar es ansiar poseer con desesperación, y no se puede poseer a alguien por entero.

De modo que todo acto de amor verdadero, està, por necesidad, destinado a acabar con el ser querido.

Personalmente me inclino màs por la lujuria.

Puede sonar frívolo, pero pocos sentimientos son tan sinceros e inocuos. Una necesidad bàsica, que se despierta con señales sencillas de ver e interpretar, y que se satisface con facilidad.

Si además en el proceso ganas una docena de galeones, tiene todavía màs sentido. Ellos obtienen satisfacción, yo un medio de vida que no pasa por mendigar en la calle. Todos salimos ganando.

Desconfía de los que dicen amarte, esos son los peligrosos.

Primero, porque buscarán que trabajes gratis. Como si amarte les diera derecho a poseerte. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¿no es cierto?

Y segundo, porque creerán que pueden, y deben, cambiarte. Como si la prostitución fuera una cosa terrible, de la que ellos, amables caballeros andantes que se han dignado fijarse en ti, fueran a sacarte. Y así como por arte de magia, te convertirías en el doncel perfecto que ellos quieren que seas.

Por Merlín! ¿Veis a lo que me refiero? El amor es un hasco.

Dame un pervertido cualquier día de la semana, lo pasaremos bien y ganaré una pasta. A los príncipes azules te los puedes guardar dónde te quepan.

Así està la cosa, ¿capisci?

Draco echó otra calada de su cigarrillo, tragàndose el humo con satisfacción. Cada uno se envenenaba como quería, y él era muy sincero con sus vicios. Al menos consigo mismo.

Lo retuvo unos segundos en los pulmones, y luego lo dejó escapar en suaves volutas. Observando cómo los anillos se disolvían en el aire frío del callejón.

No muy lejos, el reloj de la catedral empezó a dar las doce.

Aquí el mundo màgico de Londres se solapaba con el muggle, y era fácil escuchar el sonido de los coches dos calles más abajo, si aguzabas el oído.

Pero a pesar de todo, también era uno de los rincones màs ocultos de ambos lados; la entrada a un submundo de placeres exquisitos, y deseos tan delicadamente perversos, como deliciosos… para todo aquel que pudiera pagar el precio.

El callejón Carnis.

A primera vista una callecita estrecha entre dos casas viejas, donde apenas podían caber dos personas pegadas hombro contra hombro. Suelo de piedra gastada, paredes desconchadas, un par de cubos de basura, y algunas cajas de cartón.

Poca cosa. Nada especial.

Pero si tenías una tarjeta, **o,** si tenías una tarjeta… una de esas piecitas de reluciente cartón rojo caramelo, con una C dorada impresa en perfecta caligrafía.

Entonces, chico, entonces tenías la entrada al paraíso. Porque con ella, y sólo con ella, podrías cruzar las barreras màgicas y entrar en el propio callejón Carnis, que estaba màs allà de la callecita.

Y allí, todo era posible.

No era su obligación, pero a Draco le gustaba a veces apostarse en la entrada. Invitar a pasar a desconocidos prometedores. Hacer de sirena. Atraer a las presas. Aquellos con mucho para gastar, y hambres extrañas que satisfacer. Cuanto más raros los deseos, más difícil que el cliente encontrara otro lugar donde verlos satisfechos. Más estaría dispuesto a pagar, y más esfuerzo pondría en encubrirlos.

Adivinarlos era un juego en sí mismo, uno que se le daba muy bien.

Vio cruzar la calle a un hombre bajito y regordete, atareado e inquieto. Obviamente con prisa. Evidentemente trabajador del Ministerio. Fácil de adivinar por el corte conservador de su túnica, el maletín bajo el brazo, y ese aire indefinible de aburrimiento, que parece colgarse de todos los funcionarios mediocres con trabajos de oficina.

Sin embargo, la calidad de sus gafas montadas en oro, y de sus zapatos de piel de dragón, (En opinión de Draco, demasiado elegantes para una polilla administrativa) hablaban de dinero.

Puede que fuera un funcionario de cierto standing. No lo bastante para permitirse ropa hecha a medida de uso diario, pero lo bastante para pagarse algunos caprichos caros.

Se desperezó como un gato que huele crema batida. Todo fluida languidez.

La luz de la única farola de la calle, se deslizó por su pelo cuando salió del callejón, convirtiendo los mechones de un rubio platino en un halo dorado. Bañando su esbelta figura y la piel pálida y sedosa.

El hombre giró la cabeza instintivamente para mirarle, al captar por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento… y sus pasos se detuvieron, hechizado por un momento por la visión de otro hombre. Un segundo más tarde sus mejillas se tiznaron de rojo, e hizo ademán de volver a echar a andar, poner distancia entre ellos, pero para entonces Draco ya se había acercado lo suficiente para hablarle sin necesidad de levantar la voz.

-Buenas noches.- llamó suavemente. Un tono delicado en contraposición con la leve sonrisa casi sardónica de sus labios.

Era la mezcla perfecta de amabilidad y burla, lo que hizo que el otro se detuviera otra vez para mirarle. Indeciso. No sabiendo si debía responder o sentirse ofendido.

Al final la belleza de Draco hizo que respondiera. Como ya sabía que sucedería.

-Buenas noches. ¿Nos conocemos?- inquirió la polilla, llevándose una mano de dedos manchados de tinta seca, (seguramente no había recordado limpiarlas al salir del trabajo) a las gafitas, nerviosamente. Era obvio que se sentía intimidado, tanto como atraído.

Hubiera sido idiota, si sus instintos no hubieran reaccionado al menos un ápice a su presencia.

Draco se permitió sonreír más ampliamente, acercándose un paso, invitador. La brisa de la noche le acarició el pelo, y llevó su perfume al oficinista, que se estremeció apenas, intentando ocultar su reacción. Sin embargo, el rubio captó el delicado escalofrío sin esfuerzo.

-No, no nos conocemos. Pero al verte pasar he creído que necesitabas mi ayuda.-musitó

-¿Ayuda?- el hombre frunció el ceño confuso.

-Para escapar de esta muerte en vida en que te has encerrado. La monotonía mata el alma, seca el espíritu, acaba con nosotros.- Draco se acercó otro paso, ahora lo bastante cerca para tocarle. Estiró una mano de dedos largos y elegantes, para posarla suavemente en el hombro de su chaqueta, apreciando la calidad de la tela para sus adentros, sin dejar de dedicar a la polilla esa mirada entornada por la que tantos otros se habían vendido. - Déjame que te ayude.- un susurro húmedo apenas velado, que hizo tragar a su presa de forma convulsa.- Puedo prometer placeres que te haràn gritar de agonía...Sufrimiento de una exquisitez deliciosa.

-Estas loco.- musitó el otro, pero no era más que una respuesta ensayada, el resultado de una vida de contenida educación. En sus ojos ya se había encendido una chispa que Draco conocía muy bien.

Era esa mirada, la que arrastraba a los hombres a la desgracia. La misma que debía haber despertado Helena de Troya.

En ella Draco pudo leer fácilmente sus deseos más ocultos… imágenes de las que sacó inmediato partido.

-Lo estoy?-susurró- ¿Acaso no has deseado nunca correrte entre labios de un rojo caramelo, mientras sofocabas la respiración, la vida, de tu pareja? Déjame ser esos labios, déjame morirme entre tus manos. Nunca experimentaras un placer tan intenso.

La polilla se estremeció con un gemido atrapado entre los dientes. Su voz temblorosa apenas pudo articular palabra.

-¿Como sabes…?

-Ssss, es mi trabajo.

Harry, auror de primer orden del Ministerio de Magia, dejó caer la carpeta marrón del informe Somerson, con un sonoro ¡Plack! sobre su escritorio.

La tensión era evidente en sus hombros, y en las líneas ajadas de su rostro, mientras se giraba para ver a su compañero entrar tras él en el despacho, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-El hombre de sus recuerdos es Draco Malfoy.-dijo nada más saber que hablaban en privado.

Ron emitió un suspiro cansado, llevándose la mano al cuello, donde un nudo que empezaba a formarse en sus músculos, no tardaría en convertirse en dolor de cabeza.

-O alguien que se parecía mucho a él. Harry, Malfoy lleva muerto cinco años. - intentó razonar… sin éxito.

-No, era él. Tú también lo has visto en el pensador. No era solo un parecido.- Harry volvió a abrir la carpeta, desparramando sobre la mesa una serie de fotografías de los recuerdos de Nolan Crane.

Una técnica difundida hacía un par de años entre los aurores, que permitía plasmar imágenes del interior de un pensador en papel fotográfico, y así poder ser estudiadas y transportadas con facilidad, sin necesidad de cargar con un aparatoso artilugio, ni absorber uno mismo vivencias de un sospechoso.

Como pruebas en un juicio no servían de mucho, pero ahorraban a los aurores tiempo imprescindible.

-Mira esto. El hombre del callejón, antes de que el recuerdo se haga borroso.- Todos los recuerdos de este caso sufrían el mismo problema. Los sujetos recordaban perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero si alguien ajeno intentaba verlos, todo lo que adquirían eran manchas borrosas. Lo que era un problema, cuando las propias víctimas apenas eran capaces de pronunciar dos frases sobre lo que habían hecho en ese callejón. Demasiado avergonzadas, según parecía… para decir nada, incluso cuando hacerlo podría resolver tres muertes.

Era incomprensible.

Pero esta vez por fin habían encontrado algo, El señor Crane, miembro del equipo administrativo privado del Ministro de Magia, había permitido que estudiaran sus recuerdos, sabiendo que en los casos anteriores no habían conseguido nada.

Solo para sorprenderse, cuando el momento de su primer encuentro con uno de los trabajadores del callejón, reveló unos minutos claros.

Harry había sido el auror encargado de auscultar las imágenes. Y quien creía haber saber quién era el hombre rubio con el que había hablado.

No podía ser otro que Draco Malfoy.


End file.
